The Importance of Memories
by Saiyuki729
Summary: sequel to Lost Memories. Yami is back, the demon who attacked Goku, this time with a whole new plan of revenge. Goku's soul is separated into parts, and put into objects. Sanzo and the group have to get it back before it's too late. Rated for language.
1. Nightmares

Ok people here is the first chapter of The Importance of Memories. The sequel to Lost Memories. As I told ry0kiku I was going to post the first chapter of this story now I say this I don't know when I'll be able to upload the next chapter because I'm going to try and finish the whole story and then post it. So please be patient with me. Since I'm still not sure how the story is going to go, any ideas are welcomed. SO on with the story.

P.S Saiyuki does NOT belong to me, belongs to Kazuya Minekura. 

Chapter One: Nightmares

_Blood. That what Goku saw. He looked at his hands and that's what he saw. Blood. Goku looked at the dead figures of Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai, they were the ones who did this to him, and now they had paid back. _

"_Correct! This were not your friends because if they were they wouldn't have attacked you!"_

_Goku looked at his blood stained hands. Then at his dead friends. He screamed._

Goku woke up with a start. He looked around and he saw that he was in his bed at the hotel Sanzo had rented. They had reached the town of Falls. The town was located by a forest and they were tired and according to Hakkai it was going to take them like four days to reach the next town. So they had stopped here for rest and to buy more materials. Goku got out of bed and slowly opened his door and without trying to wake up Sanzo he slipped out of their room and out of the hotel room Sanzo had rented into the lit hallway. He walked out into the balcony that was down the hallway and took in a breath of fresh air. It had been almost three months since his incident and he couldn't remember what he had done. Sanzo, Hakkai and even Gojyo refused to say to him what had happened on the first month after his recovery he had been having this dream, he would sometimes have the dream once a week or every week in the first month, then on the second month he's have it less frequently, then on the third month, he would have this dream all the time. Goku couldn't do anything and sometimes would be so bad that he would wake up screaming and he couldn't go to sleep. Recently this month he would always get the urge to sleep and sleep even more. Which he was afraid of, he thought that one of these days he would fall asleep and not wake up.

"Again?" Goku heard a voice said. He turned around and he saw that it was Hakkai.

"Yeah," Goku replied as he went to look back at the moon. Hakkai went next to him and he said "What was the dream of?"

"About me attacking you and killing you all,"

Hakkai didn't say anything. Sanzo had told him that it was better not to tell Goku what happened three months ago due to the fact that Goku couldn't handle if he knew that he was the one who attacked them. Hakkai agreed as well as Gojyo.

"Goku, it just a dream, you shouldn't really pay attention to it."

"But Hakkai, I fell like I've actually done it, and then this demon keeps on telling me that he is going to get his revenge soon and that I ld help him whether I like it or not."

Hakkai looked at Goku with a worry expression.

"Goku, try not to think about it, when dreams like that happen just think that we are your friends, and that we'll always be there for you."

Goku smiled and said "Thank You, Hakkai,"

"Now, go to sleep,"

"Okay," Goku said as he turned and left. Hakkai sighed and thought 'Please don't let it be anymore than a dream,' Hakkai thought if that happened again, Goku's body couldn't make it even worse his mind. Hakkai looked up at the moon and said " Please, let it be nothing more than a dream," Hakkai then left.

Next morning Hakkai saw that Sanzo was up, that he was alone.

"Sanzo, I need to talk to you," Hakkai said.

"What is it?"

"It's about Goku," Hakkai said quietly. He went over to the little kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee as well as for Sanzo. He gave it to him and then leaned against the counter separating the kitchen and the living room.

"It's about his dreams. I'm worried that he would go to sleep one of these days and not wake up, though it has been three months physically he is better but spiritually, he is still weak from the strain of the demon using his soul, the magic and the seiten taisei took a toll as well. I'm afraid that if the demon is alive and if he tries to take control of Goku, it's going to be very easy,"

"Hakkai the demon is dead, we made sure of it,"

"How else could Goku have those dreams then? Look Sanzo, I'm just worried about Goku,"

"I know but unless we find the demon we cant do anything at all,"

Hakkai sighed. "I know, but we at least could protect him until he is better spiritually,"

"How?"

"You'll see," Hakkai said, as he smiled and sipped his cup. Sanzo looked at him and frowned. Hakkai set his cup down said. "Goku is still asleep right?"

"Yeah, I guess he couldn't sleep well yesterday."

"Good then," Hakkai said as he walked over to the door leading to Goku's and Sanzo's room and went inside. Sanzo just stood there sipping his coffee. Hakkai went over to Goku and put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. His hand turned green and then Goku's entire body glowed green. After a few minutes Hakkai drew his hands away from Goku's forehead. Hakkai smiled and then left. Gojyo was already up and he said "Again?"

"Yeah, but maybe now the dreams would stop a little,"

"Let's hope so," Gojyo said, Sanzo just kept quiet but inside he was also hoping for the same thing. After a while Goku opened the door and smiled and said "Hakkai I'm hungry," Hakkai smiled and went into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

Day turn into night. The night was nice, the moon was out and the breeze was low and enjoyable. Then the peaceful night was shattered by a scream. People in the streets ran where the scream was heard. The scream had come from a house. A man went inside and he almost ran out of the house, the sight was terrible. There laid a woman and her husband, dead her throat was ripped opened and the husband was cut opened. Blood was everywhere.

"This looks like the job of a demon!" A woman said.

"Demons haven't been here in months!" A man said.

"So? That doesn't mean that there aren't going to come." another man said.

"The good thing is that the Sanzo group is here," A woman said.

"Yea!"

"They are going to protect us!"

Then two men went into the house and took out the bodies and a burial ceremony was initiated.

The next morning Goku woke up and he looked around, He wasn't in his bed. He was in the living room. On the floor, he got and he saw that the front of his shirt was covered with blood. He got up and went into the bathroom, and he threw up. This was not demon blood but HUMAN blood. He got up and he saw that his face was also splattered with blood. He looked at his hands and his whole body shook. His hands were covered with blood. He thought he was going to be sick again.

"How did I get this blood on me?" Before anything could have happened, he heard the door being knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Goku?" he heard Sanzo say.

"Yeah! It's me!"

"So this is were you've been."

"Yeah! I'm just about to take a bath!"

"Ok then! Next time tell me when your going to go out! Hakkai, Gojyo and I are going to go and get groceries we'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Yeah!" Goku yelled back. He quickly took off his clothes and jumped into the shower. He scrubbed all of the blood with so much force his skin turned red.

When he was done he got the towel hanging from the rail and he wrapped it around his waist. He opened the door and he saw that there was no one there. He went into his room, but on clothes went into the kitchen and then got a match. He went outside with his bloodied clothes and the match. He went into the backyard of the hotel and he burned the clothes. He saw as the flames engulfed the clothes and then how it turned into the ashes and the fire finally burning out. He looked at his hands. "What's happening to me?" he said.

"_You are a monster! That what you are?"_ Goku looked around. He couldn't see anyone.

"Goku! There you are!" He heard Gojyo yell

Goku turned around as he saw Gojyo walk up to him.

"Come on we gotta go."

"Where?"

"I don't know where! The stupid monk won't tell us, as far as I know there was a couple that were slathered and the villagers think it was a demon." Goku went rigid at that.

"Goku."

"Yeah coming."

When the Sanzo group reached the house, Goku's mood became that of dread. He smelled the blood and it was the same one he had on his clothes. Sanzo said. "Let's go in."

"Man this couple had it bad!" said Gojyo as he covered his nose.

"Why?" Sanzo said.

"I can smell the blood form here!" Gojyo said.

"I know what you mean." Hakkai said.

"You too?" Sanzo said.

"Yeah," Hakkai said. "This is, the work of a demon no doubt."

The group went inside. Sanzo wrinkled his nose at the smell of the blood. It was that strong, even he could smell it. Goku looked around the room. Suddenly he had a huge headache. He grabbed his head and closed his eyes. Images were going on his head. He saw how he was the one who killed this couple.

"_So what are you gonna do about it?"_

Goku fell to his knees.

"Get out of my head!" Goku yelled.

"Goku!" Sanzo yelled going next to him.

"Hakkai! What is going on?" Sanzo said to him.

"I don't know."

"Do something!" Gojyo yelled as he saw that Goku was thrashing around. Suddenly he stopped and got up. He looked at Sanzo. He smiled.

"What have you done with Goku!" Sanzo said taking out his gun.

"Don't you remember me? Remember how I controlled Goku-san?"

"It's you! Why are you doing this?" Gojyo said.

"Well, Well, maybe it's for the fact that Sanzo killed me. Poor Goku is gone and it was very easy," Yami said, as he walked to the room where the blood was. He stood in the middle of the living room.

"What? You are not going to shoot me are you?" Sanzo raised his gun, but was stopped by Hakkai. "Don't Sanzo that Goku's body shoot and then Goku back, I don't think he'll make it"

Yami laughed." You are a smart one, Hakkai. Yes you are right. You hurt this body, Goku's the one who is going to be in a world of hurt, and seeing that his spirit is still weak, I don't he'll make it either way."

"You bastard!" Gojyo said.

"Why are you doing this? Why Goku!" Hakkai said.

"Revenge." Yami said. He put his hand on a wall were blood was, he then put one blood covered finger in his hand. "Poor Goku, he was so devastated when he found out what he had done,"

"Where is he?" Sanzo asked.

"Sanzo-sama, patience. Look this is a game that we are about to play. It goes like this. I have Goku's body, but I don't have his soul."

"What?" Hakkai said.

" I took his soul and put it in three important objects. I broke down his soul in to three parts. His feelings, his Seiten Taisei, and the most important his memories. Now you must get this three object, by the end of three weeks. I will give you that much time."

"Three objects? But that could be anything." Gojyo said.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Or why don't we just take you" Sanzo said.

"Ah, no, because there's a little more to the game, while you are searching, at the same time you have to catch me. If by the end of the third week, you don't have the object, AND me at the same time, Goku's body will mine forever." Yami said, with that he punched a wall, and escaped.

"Where do we look first?" Hakkai said.

"Hey Sanzo-group. Go to your hotel room and there's gonna be a clue there!" Yami, screamed before he disappeared completely.

"Dam! That demon!" Gojyo said.

"Sanzo, let's go," Hakkai said.

"Yeah." Sanzo said.

The gang didn't know what awaited them, but they had no choice but to play Yami game not only for themselves, but for Goku, who if they didn't hurry, they wouldn't see ever again.

Ok then here's the first chapter. Review are welcomed. Again if you have ANY ideas please send me a PM, I haven't finished with the story, and like I said I don't know when I'll update it. So until then, please bare with me. 


	2. Author's Note

HEY THERE GUYS IT'S ME SAI-CHAN I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPLOAD MY STORIES BUT MY COMPUTER IS DOWN AND I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE ABLE TO TYPE AGAIN. SO SORRY BUT FOR NOW ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE PUT ON HOLD UNTIL MY COMPUTER IS WORKING AGING RIGHT NOW I AM WRITING THIS MESSAGE ON MY FRIENDS LAPTOP SO UNTIL MY COMPUTER WOKS I'LL BE SEEING U. HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR


End file.
